


Motorsport Smuts/Oneshots | DriverxReader/DriverxDriver

by chokemekeith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A lot of french cursing, Angst, Bottom!Charles, Charles obsessing over Max Verstappen 24/7 lmao, Cheating, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, FIA Prize Giving but Charles and Max fuck, Fluff, Formula 1, M/M, Max’s Personaltrainer sees Charles in Lingerie, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Max, oneshots, prompts, requests open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemekeith/pseuds/chokemekeith
Summary: Some Smuts and Oneshots.!!REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!!Prompts and Requests only on the first Chapter Please!!
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Dilara Sanlik/Max Verstappen Implied
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Requests Open!

**Author's Note:**

> As written in the description of the book, Requests are open! Doesn't matter what they are, just feel free to message me them. Then I'll tell you if I'll do it or not.  
> I think that's enough ;) Anyways, comment the number and the Motorsports driver or your own ideas ;)
> 
> All of these Smuts will be uploaded on AO3 and Wattpad. 
> 
> My AO3/Wattpad account -> chokemekeith

Here are some Prompts:

  
1) "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused."

2) "Right there?"

3) "What if someone walks in here?!"  
4) "I can never catch a goddamn break."

5) "That's a horrible Idea...let's do it."

6) " Can't hear you. I'm angry."

7) "I wish I could hurt you the way you've hurt me but, even If I could I know I wouldn't."

8) "I wish I could ignore you like you ignore me."

9) "Let me show you how beautiful you are."

10) "Do you think you can keep quiet for me?

11) "Don't fucking stop."

12) "Try me bitch."

13) "Faster." "Well you better hold onto something."

14) "Give me another chance."

15) "I'm not wearing any Panties."

16) "Watch your mouth."

17) Morning Head

18) "Beg for it."

19) "Keep your hands to yourself, I can't concentrate."

20) "You're so fucking pretty."

21) "Hurt me."

22) "Why are you so hot?"

23) Roleplay

24) "Is that all you got?"

25) "I wanna fuck you so bad..."

26) Doing it in an airplane bathroom

27) Watching him workout

28) Doing it infront of a mirror

29) "Fuck me like you hate me."

30) First time ____

31) "I never meant to hurt you..."

32) "I can please you in more ways than one."

33) "Don't make me repeat myself."

34) "You're not going out like that."

35) "You're mine."

36) "I swear to god if you interrupt me one more time."

37) "Could he make you feel as good as I do?"

38) "Just let me finish this and I'll go down on you until you're begging me to stop."


	2. 35 & 27 - Max x Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 35 ("You're mine.") & 27 (Watching him workout) with Max and Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sample while you're waiting and before we really get started with this book. Enjoy you cute mofos. ;)

**_^A pic of how Max be looking at Charles later in the story^_ **

**_~_ **

**Charles P.O.V**

I woke up to an empty bed, with the sun shining through the curtains and nearly blinding me. I flipped onto my back, noticing that Max was gone and the only thing left was his scent in the bedsheets. No arms wrapped around me and no groggy voice telling me good morning.

I reached to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I opened up WhatsApp and realized I had 3 unread messages. All of them from Pierre.

'Heyy.'  
'You need to come over'  
'I need your help ;)'

I chuckled because knowing Pierre 'I need your help' probably means he's got no one to play a game of Fifa with.

I finally got out of bed and only put on Max's shirt that was laying on the floor due to last night's activities and checked myself out in the mirror seeing the shirt just about covering my dick that was in red lace panties with my asscheeks just slightly peaking out below the shirt and my legs cladded in red thigh highs and a garter belt connecting to them.

I walked downstairs hearing faint talking and music from the room where Max works out.

After getting a glass of water from the kitchen, I walked to the gym room. (He thirsty as helll) I just stood by the doorframe and admired.

He was doing pull-ups and oh god did he look good while doing so with a dark blue Red Bull snapback over his sweaty and messy hair, sweat glistening on his skin, grey shorts hanging low on his hips and sweat-soaked shirt discarded on the floor leaving him shirtless. Jake, his personal trainer, stood next to him all while he was doing so, making sure he did the Pull ups correctly and also counting how many he did.

As he was doing his pull-ups I bit my lip hard and took a huge gulp of water, keeping me from dropping dead right then and there. Jake was obviously aware of my presence as he grinned at me noticing the way I stared at Max as his back muscles and biceps flexed and the veins on his arm showed and oh god.

"Enjoying the show?" Max asked, back still facing me. I must've gulped down the water really loudly if they've both noticed me, even with the douchebag gym-music playing in the background.

When he suddenly stopped doing pull-ups and turned around to face me, I eyed his whole body and bit my lip hard. Max smirked slightly and turned around to grab his water bottle and squirted some of it into his mouth(he thirsty too), some drops dribbling down his chin and onto his broad chest. He wiped his mouth while looking at me again, eyeing me slowly with his body turned to Jake.

"You up for some boxing?" Jake asked and Max bit his lip, obviously zoned out while looking at Charles, but still listening to Jake and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Max breathed and grabbed his boxing gloves, finally ripping his gaze off me.

"I'll get the wraps." Jake said, slight grin on his lips and walked out of the gym all while giving me a suggestive wink. I blushed slightly, just now realizing that Max's personal trainer saw me wearing only Max's red bull team polo and red lacy panties connecting to red thigh high socks with a garter belt.

"I was looking for you." I said quietly and fiddled with my hands looking him in the eyes with a soft gaze.

"You know I always workout early. Also, you got some texts from Pierre." He said, voice low and husky, making goosebumps rise on my body as he eyed me and I felt my legs already start to get wobbly.

"I know, I read them already." I said watching him clench his jaw at that and also set his punching gloves on the table, after taking a couple of steps towards me, because the table where he kept his stuff was right next to me.

"You're making it so hard for me right now..." Max growled quietly against the skin of my neck, to which I whimpered helplessly as I was being pressed against the wall now and Max's hands groped my ass, hungrily running his fingers over the red lace.

"That lingerie looks so good on you princess... The thing is just that, I don't know if I should spank you for wearing these clothes in front of Jake as-well as texting Pierre first thing in the morning, or if I should just bend you over this table cause you got my dick so hard already..." Max spoke, voice slow and thick against my lips making me bite my lips and take a moment to imagine the whole situation unfolding.

I knew I needed more than just a quick fuck or a spanking session, I needed all of Max. Max's dick shoved deep inside of me, his deep groans in my ear, his tongue inside of me, his dick deep in my throat, his hands slapping and bruising my body, his icy blue eyes clouded with lust while looking at me and most importantly, his plump lips against my own. I had just the plan to get Max to do that, find the perfect combo of punishing and lovey-dovey sex.

"I don't know... Pierre is probably already waiting." I said and put my hands flat on Max's chest, pushing him away and grinning slightly to myself when Max clenched his jaw and grabbed my waist hard with both of his big, manly hands.

"You telling me you're all dressed up like this for Pierre?" Max asked and I got my phone out and opened up Pierre's chat. Max growled and I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 8 am and told him I'll be at his house at 8:30.

Suddenly my phone got snatched out of my hand and in front of me stood Max, sweaty with messy hair and a angry expression.

"Are you wearing this for Pierre or not?!" Max asked, voice angry and impatient as he grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him as he pushed me against the wall.

"Stop!" I whined twisting my head out of his grip and tried getting my phone back but he swatted my hands away and pinned each of them to the wall next to my head, after putting my phone and the boxing gloves down on the table right next to us.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the floor, seeing no point in protesting.

He came closer, so his breath was fanning my face and now held both of my hands above my head with his left one.

"Why those heart emojis?" Max asked with still that same look on his face.

"Seriously?" I looked at him with a disappointed look and he still kept that same face just nodding.

"Ugh.. You are so-" I rolled my eyes and tried escaping the cage that his arms formed around me.

"You always text Pierre first thing in the morning!" He said, voice a little louder now and cornered me, trapping me between him and the table now.

"You know I don't." I glared into his eyes now, his strong gaze and facial expression making me want to melt in place.

"I Bet you're fucking him anyway." He murmured, facial expression harsh, while eyeing me, his voice staying calm.

"Seriously?" I scoffed and his expression didn't change. Not even for a second.

"You're fucking him aren't you?." He spat angrily, throwing the boxing tape somewhere in the room and glared at me. His body pushed closer against me and pushed me against the edge of the table.

" _Va te faire foutre Max!_ (Go fuck yourself Max!)" I pushed him away from me and stomped out of the gym. Before I could get far he grabbed my hand, spinning me around and pulling me back into the gym.

"Are you fucking him or not?" He asked, tone even harsher than before, looking like he'd have no problem backhanding me across the face right now. I glared straight into his eyes.

"Are you _fucking_ serious?"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised."

" _Connard!_ (Jerk!)" I cussed at him, wanting to walk away again, but got pushed against the same table instead. He trapped me between him and the table, setting his hands next to me on the edge of the table.

 **"You're Mine-"** he started, putting his hands on my waist, lifting me onto the table and settled between my legs "-and I'll fuck you so hard that you won't even remember his name..."

"Max, Sex won't help..." I whispered, my hand flat on his chest, trying to keep him away.

"Yes it will, it'll make you finally realize who really makes your knees weak." Max smirked and I looked down, my face getting hot. God damn it! His grin grew even wider now, seeing the way I blushed.

He pushed my back flat against the surface of the table, ripped off my panties, leaving me in the garter belt, stockings and the Redbull team polo, leaning down to kiss me quickly and after that go down slightly and leave kisses from my adams apple to my jaw. Max stood back up and I just laid there on my back, navy blue shirt slid up above my dick and legs clad in red lace as Max eyed me hungrily, as if I was some sort of fancy dessert that he liked.

"You look so fucking hot." He grunted and I bit my lip, looking up at him through my eyelashes and spreading my legs for him. I rested on my elbows, to maintain eye contact with Max while he got down on his knees. I knew this was probably gonna be quick and hard, but it really was so hot that I never wanted it to end.

"Merde..." I whimpered when Max circled his tongue around my hole, all while looking up at me from between my legs. I pushed his snapback-clad head against my ass and spread my legs even further, to encourage him to continue.

"Hands to yourself, Baby." He rasped and I pulled my hand away from his head, just thankful that he didn't blindfold me, because this for sure is a sight to see. He finally shoved his tongue into my hole and started tongue-fucking me and at that point I couldn't even control the sounds that my mouth was letting out.

Max grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him so he could push his tongue in even further. I moaned helplessly, already feeling my orgasm coming round and Max just continued mercilessly eating me out. His facial hair and those plump lips were all just too much for me to handle.

I held onto Max's forearms, trying to find some sort of comfort to help me chase my orgasm.

"I'm close Max..." I whimpered and Max just continued on moving his tongue but when he looked up at me with those blue eyes and held my thighs in place roughly, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Cum for me Baby."

"Oh my god!" I gasped, my voice weak as tremors were sent through my whole body and I came, arching my back off the table and Max never stopping the movements with his tongue throughout my orgasm.

Max smirked up at me and I panted, running my hand through my hair, in an attempt to stop the locks from pointing in every direction possible. Max wiped my cum off my stomach with his hand and rubbed the cum onto my hole, to act as lubricant.

The dutchman took two fingers and spread the cum on my ass, while standing up again.

"Max..." I whispered and suddenly Max shoved a finger inside of me in a quick movement looking down at me with a sly grin as my breath got caught in my throat and my eyes squeezed shut.

"You like it baby?" Max whispered into my ear, kissing my skin just below my jaw. I whimpered and clutched onto his biceps, loving the way Max's finger felt in my ass, the feeling overwhelming as I was really sensitive after coming already.

"Yes I love it, Maxy." Max grinned down at me, pulled his finger out and pulled me off the table and onto my feet. When I leaned in to try and kiss him, he spun me around so I was facing away from him and so his chest was pushed against my back. I reached around behind me with my left hand, grabbing his hair and pulling him in to kiss me, twisting my head in a weird angle just to be able to feel those plump lips on mine.

**_(I mean look at them lips. WHAT THAT MOUTH DO)_ **

He kissed me with so much passion and love, that it knocked the air out of me when he harshly grabbed my face and eyed it intensely, eyes lingering on my lips.

"You're such a pretty little thing. It's a shame you're such a slut..." Max said through his teeth, and I whimpered, because Max degrading me is so hot and also because of his harsh grip on my face, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Texting Pierre before even telling me good morning..." He started, voice calm but gaze intense and as I finally dared to open my eyes he grabbed my face even harder.

"Even dare to look me in the eyes now?" Max growled, slapping me hard and bending me over the table quickly, my chest hurting after it made contact with the table. I attempted to push myself up to look back at Max but he immediately shoved me down onto the table again.

"Look at the fucking table and take it." Max spat and I whined, pushing my still burning red cheek against the cold table.

"Max, s'il te plait..." I sobbed into the table, feeling the tip of Max's dick already pushing in, sliding inside easily, with my come that Max smeared onto my hole acting as lube. 

I could barely breathe, moaning in a broken voice at the burning sensation in my ass as Max's dick wasn't even halfway in and Max knew that he hadn't prepped me enough, but this wasn't about me feeling comfortable.

"So fucking tight." He growled and slowly started pulling out. I whimpered at the empty feeling and my post-orgasmic state, feeling my second orgasm building up.

Max shuffled away slightly to pull me away from the table a little and made me arch my back so he could find a better angle to fuck me.

"Max~" I whined and moved my ass from side to side, looking behind me just to bite my lip hard and push my legs together at the sight.

Max stood there confidently, looking like a sex god with his perfect fucking body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes and hands on my ass, his hair still held by the blue snapback and his perfect fucking dick hard as a rock, just pulled out of his sweatpants.

"What do you want?" He asked, kneading my ass and I whimpered. 'There are so many things that I want' I thought. He bit his lip, looking at me and I still blushed as if it was the first time he looked at me like that.

"You look so hot Maxy, please..." I whimpered and pushed my ass back against his crotch. He just slapped my ass harder and pushed my upper body flush against the table.

"Answer my question." Max said and I blushed, looking away from him. Max kneaded my ass and I held onto the table.

"I want you to fuck me how you think is appropriate... Just fuck me however you want to but please, just fuck me." I said, whining the last couple of words and Max grinned.

"You want me to fuck you how I think you deserve it?"

"Yes Daddy just, please... I'll do anything..." I whined and grabbed Max's hair from behind me, awkwardly twisting my upper body to get another kiss. Max let me pull him and kissed me quickly, leaving me wanting more.

"Good Boy-" He started and grabbed my thighs, pulling my legs apart."- Isn't that hard to behave is it?" He said rubbing the tip of his cock against my hole, teasing me by pushing the tip inside and pulling it out again.

"Actually, I'm not gonna fuck you." Max started and I whined gripping onto his T-shirt.

"You're gonna go over to Pierre's house and all that'll be on your mind is how hard I'm going to ruin this ass when you come home."


	3. FIA Prize Giving 2019 - Max x Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after watching the Prize Giving. Enjoyyy!

Max took his prize, shook the prize giver's hand and went back to his table where he excused himself to the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom he walked over to the table where Charles sat and leaned down to the monegasque's ear.

"Follow me." Max whispered with his raspy voice, that sent shivers down Charles spine and made Goosebumps rise on his skin. Max stood back up and looked down at the wide green eyes, while smirking and starting to walk towards one of the doors, leading to a small hall where there were toilets, a bar, etc.

Max waited until the shorter closed the door.

"Baby"

"Max? What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some hot, award show sex." Max chuckled and Charles bit his lip, eyeing the male that towered over him, dressed in a sleek black tux with a bowtie and a white dress shirt and Max's hair was now messy and shriveled, unlike it was minutes ago, perfectly gelled back, when he was on the stage, holding the trophy proudly.  
"Max, Dilara is here..."

"I don't fucking care. I really need you right now..."

~

Max fucked Charles into the wall, until he couldn't even curse in french anymore and came deep inside of him.

Max grinned, letting go of Charles' waist, so he could stand on his own and pulled Charles' black slacks up with his boxers, while grinning at Charles and looking him deep in the eye. He zipped them back up and gave the Monegasque's ass a last squeeze, before turning the Monegasque around and giving him a long passionate kiss.

"That was so fucking hot." Max grinned and grabbed Charles' hand, leading them back into the main hall, hand in hand with Max's cum in Charles' ass, their hair disheveled, hickeys on both their necks and both their lips swollen. 

Everybody saw them, entering the hall, looking like a hot mess, but nobody dared to question the dutchman's actions, not even Dilara.

~


End file.
